Edward del Lobo
Edward Del Lobo, also known as Edward Icicle, nicknamed The Renegade, was invited by Jordan Carpenter to a candlelit dinner at the Everglade Estate, trapped in the 1880s. He also appears in Season 2, where he becomes the helper of the guests, who are trapped in Charlie Glitter's Yorkshire mansion in the 1960s. Voting History Role Season 1 Voting History Challenge entered in Wedding Bells - Survived It's All Fun and Games - Faked dying Night of the Living Dead - Survived (first place) In Cold Blood - Died Gallery Edward-DL-age-19.png|Edward's appearance in series 1. Edward-dl-Ice-Warlock.png|Edward's appearance in series 2. Tom-the-Merman.png|Tom the Merman, Edward's husband. CharlieGlitter.png|Charlie Glitter, Edward's cousin. LukeNocells.png|Luke Nocells, Edward's great uncle. SavannahAshworth.png|Savannah Ashworth, Edward's supposed Great aunt. Quotes 'Season 1' *"We should have blown this place to pieces when we got here! I knew something like this would have happened!" - Edward, threatening to blow up Jordan Carpenter's manor house *"We're going to do this guys, we're going to our of this fucking madhouse alive, but we must trust each other" *"That hell-fire made me happy somewhat" *"Give Satan my love boys!" - What he screamed to the demons when the hell-fire was burning them. *"You fucking monsters..." - Edward's reaction to being put in the Maiden of Madness *"C-Can we have one last hug?" - Edward asking for one last hug before he dies *''He hugged back'' "I've made my peace, put me in" - Before being put in the Maiden of Madness *"Oh, it's you...! You betrayed me by leaving me to die, now don't step another step or else your blood will be all over these walls. I've learned a lot and I will not mess around anymore" Revealing a dagger and a chocolate bar "Now which one of you bastards voted for me!" - When Edward appears alive after being thought dead *"Luke! Stand up, would Al and Josh want you to fall on your knees? Get up and prove to them that we can do this, what happened out there is unfair but we have to keep fighting." - Edward trying to give Luke Mathieu confidence. *''He takes the icical'' "Forgive me for what I'm going to do... I-I guess this is goodbye" He turned the icicle to himself - What Edward said when he chose to kill himself *"I'm NOT letting YOU die!" - Edward refusing to kill Miranda Valentine *"Too late, my mind is made up... just say your goodbyes..." *"There isn't... I'm sorry... It's all just fate" He then stabbed himself in the heart and blood pours out and he falls to the floor - Edward's final words *"M-Mum... I-I'm so glad to see you again... After all these years..." Tears were rolling down his face - Finally seeing his mother face to face for the first time in years *"I guess, this is goodbye..." He waved his wand and disappeared - Edward's final words in season 1 'Season 2' *''The male looked at you'' "Head of staff here" - Edward's first words in Season 2 *''The head of staff noticed this'' "No, not again!" He ran before everyone "Stay behind me" - Edward, trying to protect the guests from the evil *"Just call me by my real name, Edward Del Lobo. This happened to me and 11 of my friends!" - Edward revealing his true self *"80 years ago, someone called the warlock tricked me and 11 other people into a house..." *"I died but my mother brought me back to life, I look good for 99, don't I" - Trying to be funny *"I was 19 years old when I was brought to a house in America with 11 others, we had to complete puzzles or challenges and... I hope it's not like last time... The warlock murdered them... to get gems" *"I died, I am now an ice warlock" He got out his wand and revealed his true form "The gems made him stronger BUT the evil... is here now, inside whatever the hell that clock thing was" *''Edward came forward and took the candlestick as easy as anything'' "I would suggest that we work TOGETHER and look for clues... Colin, you really think a simple candle stick can beat the evil" *"Aw, Damn it, no fire!" - Edward, finding out he can't burn a doll. *Edward: "What a shame I couldn't burn a doll..." "Hey Jayce, you wanna doll to blow up?" - Edward asked Jayce Foster if he wants a doll. *Edward started to shuffle the cards "I wish luck to you all..." - Wishing everyone luck *"Anyway, that Merman I mentioened, I met him when I did my challenges, it was true love and he's hot and strong" He talked to forget about what just happened, when suddenly, Charlie hugged him tightly - Edward talking about Tom the Merman *"Well... not like you were using it anyway" - Edward, being cheeky to Charlie Glitter Trivia *He is, currently one of two characters with the most deaths throughout the seasons, the other being Jordan Carpenter. **His first death was when he was voted in It's All Fun and Games, where he was voted to die via the Maiden of Madness. This death was, however, faked and he managed to survive. ***However, his second death came when he stabbed himself in the heart, so his friends could live. Later, he was revived soon after by his mother, the Ice Witch. *He is also one of the characters that got revived, after he died in an episode. *He is the only known guest to appear in two seasons, Season 1 and Season 2. **He was the only known character to appear before the events of Episode 5, in which Tom and the Ice Witch reappear. *He has mentioned, in season 2, that he has a crush on Tom the Merman, from In Deep Water. **It was later confirmed that he and Tom were in fact boyfriends. *He's one of the characters to have a nickname, this being "Icicle". He is one of four to have a nickname, the others being Alehandro Mercix, Silvano Lupo and Jennifer Morgan. *At 19, both Edward and Silvano are the youngest guests to appear in the series Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Guests of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2 Category:Helpers Category:Against Evil Allegiance members